All You wanted
by Kaotik
Summary: There are things that make us question an entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I don't own Lost, just the new character. And I have made up some things. I don't know what's going to happen, so don't believe in everything because this is just a story made up by a 14 year old girl.

This is my first fanfic, so, if you review (I hope so), don't be so hard on me!

**Chapter One**

It was much darker in the island. Everyone was very quiet, thinking about their own lives, their own problems.

Kate, Jack and Sawyer didn't know what was going on, where they were going, what would happen. The only thing they were aware of was that their heads were covered by black bags or something like that.

"Stop! We're here", ordered Henry.

Kate feared for her life and for her friend's lives. Maybe they would die, or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would be tortured, or maybe they wouldn't. Everything could happen.

Some guy took allowed them to see again, by taking the black bag of their heads.

"Welcome to our home", said Henry with his arms opened. "For the next years, this shall be your home as well. Bea, go get him", he asked turning to Bea.

Bea left the room. They were alone with the rest of The Others.

"Wadd do you wand from us?", Jack asked, with difficulty, due to the tissue he had in his mouth.

"No time for questions, Jack. Let time give you the answers you need", Henry said.

Bea returned seconds later with a young man. He walked towards Henry, and as he walked, his eyes looked into Kate's eyes so deeply that she felt some kind warm feeling running through her veins.

"Seth...", said Henry, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"What do you need me for father?"

There was another answer that they didn't ask for: the one named Seth was Henry's son.

"For now take this lady with you. And don't leave her alone, even for one second! She is your response now", ordered Henry, looking at Kate. "Understood?", he asked turning again to Seth.

"Understood", Seth said, firmly.

Chapter 3 

That same night, when everyone was sleeping, Kate tried to do the impossible. Since it was very late, she tried to sneak out, to see if her friends were ok. She left the room peacefully, so that she wouldn't wake up Seth.

Kate didn't know where to go first. She didn't even know where they were, earlier that evening. She started walking, hoping to recognize something. Something that could lead her to them.

Then, she heard voices. Kate didn't know what to do. She didn't have where to hide. The end was near.

But, coming out of nowhere, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back, behind a tree.

"Shhh...", the person said.

Seconds later, two people passed by, without even suspecting something. As soon as they were gone, he uncovered her mouth. She turned back and saw Seth.

"Are you crazy? If they know that you tried to escape, they'll kill us both!", he said, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if my friends were ok! Nothing else"

"Kate, your friends are fine. My father doesn't want to kill them"

"Are you shore?"

"Yes! Kate, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Your definitely one of them!"

"Kate, we're not the bad guys here"

"You're kidding, right? You kidnapped Claire, Danielle's child, and not to mention many people you kidnapped from the other part of the plain! If you guys aren't the bad ones, then who is?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seth grabbed Kate's arm and guided her through the jungle. He was very quiet, just guiding her. Minutes later, they stopped and Seth opened a door. Inside, there was some kind of a kitchen. It had a long wooden table, some cabinets hanged in the walls, etc. everything a kitchen has.

"Sit down, please", he said, very gently.

When she was sit, he cut the cords of her hands and took the tissue of her mouth. Then went to the cabinets, maybe to take of a knife to threat her.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!", she said.

"Who said I'm going to kill you?"

"I'm here to die, right?"

"No. You're here to eat something", then he turned around and gave her some bread.

"Your daddy's big plan is to get us fat?"

"No, my plan is to give you some food. My father's plan is a secret!"

"Why would you want to give me food?"

"Well, lets say that I am used to feed people"

"You cook? You cook for all of them? That's your job!", Kate was very surprised.

"My father thinks I'm useless", Seth answered, sitting next to Kate.

"Why?"

"Because... The last time I went "hutting" with them, two people got killed"

"When?"

"Sixty, sixty five days, probably"

"I've been here for sixty five days. Was it someone from the other part of the plain?"

"They were from our group", Seth answered sadly.

"You were the one to blame because…"

"Because I was the one to die in his place. We were both trying to catch him but I fell into a hole in the ground and got wounded in my head. He and another guy died trying to get him"

"Were they your friends? Close friends, I mean"

"Not really. I don't have many friends here. Actually I don't have friends at all"

Kate looked at him and felt pity. Although he was one of them, he seemed harmless. He didn't even look like Henry, physically or psychologically.

"Look, if you're still hungry, I can make you something. Some omelette"

"Sure. Can I help you?"

"I think it's better if you stay there. If someone comes in, there will be trouble. Besides, you're my guest! Just pretend you're at home"

"That will be hard"

Seth laughed. And so did Kate.

"So... Were you born here? In the island?", she asked.

"I think so. I don't remember many things from when I was a child. And the memories I have are the ones where I'm in the island. So I suppose I was"

"Do you know Danielle?"

"Who doesn't? She's very famous in this island", he said ironically, causing Kate to laugh once more.

"And I suppose you know Alex..."

"Sure, she's Danielle's daughter"

"Do you remember when they brought her here?"

"Yes... Yes, I do"

Kate stood up and walked towards him, so that she could hear him better.

"I was about eight years old. One night, they left and I stayed with some women. Hours later, they came back, this time with a baby"

"Alex..."

Seth said yes with his head.

"That was sixteen years ago, as you may know. I don't recall seeing Danielle when I was a child, not once. Maybe I saw here, maybe I didn't. But I do recall Alex when she was a baby"

"Where is your mother?"

"My mom died in child birth", he said, at the same time he broke the eggs.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. It would be harder if I had met her, to be honest. It's always harder that way"

Kate sat down again feeling bad for bringing in an issue that Seth probably didn't like to talk about much.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?"

"Your friends? Yeah, they will. My father does not intend to kill them, that's not the plan. So you can relax"

There was silence for quite a long time. Kate didn't know what to say anymore, and neither did Seth. Until she asked what was killing her inside, wanting for an answer.

"Who are you people?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

That same night, when everyone was sleeping, Kate tried to do the impossible. Since it was very late, she tried to sneak out, to see if her friends were ok. She left the room peacefully, so that she wouldn't wake up Seth.

Kate didn't know where to go first. She didn't even know where they were, earlier that evening. She started walking, hoping to recognize something. Something that could lead her to them.

Then, she heard voices. Kate didn't know what to do. She didn't have where to hide. The end was near.

But, coming out of nowhere, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back, behind a tree.

"Shhh...", the person said.

Seconds later, two people passed by, without even suspecting something. As soon as they were gone, he uncovered her mouth. She turned back and saw Seth.

"Are you crazy? If they know that you tried to escape, they'll kill us both!", he said, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if my friends were ok! Nothing else"

"Kate, your friends are fine. My father doesn't want to kill them"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Kate, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Your definitely one of them!"

"Kate, we're not the bad guys here"

"You're kidding, right? You kidnapped Claire, Danielle's child, and not to mention many people you kidnapped from the other part of the plain! If you guys aren't the bad ones, then who is?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

What if she was right? What if the people he knew as a family were the bad people in the Island? Seth was very confused with everything that was happening. Ever since Kate showed up, he started looking at his family with different eyes. She had changed everything in a unique way.

Since Kate was asleep, Seth decided to go take a walk. He looked the door, so that Kate wouldn't run away. He felt bad for making her feel like a prisoner. He didn't like to make people feel like prisoners, especially since he knew what it was like.

Ever since he was a boy that his father made him stay at home all the time. He always said he wasn't a man of trust. So, Seth stayed at home with the women, and sometimes alone. And in those rare moments when he was alone, he used to go out into the jungle and do everything he wanted to do. He climbed trees, swing from liana to liana, go to the highest mountain, hide in the cave behind the waterfall. He still did it, but not so much, since he childhood years were over. Once someone becomes an adult, many habits disappear.

Suddenly, he heard someone talk. But the voice was different from every voice he had ever heard. He found the source of the noise. It was Jack, the other prisoner.

"Look who it is, Jacko! It's Sethela, the heir to Henry's "empire"!", said Sawyer ironically.

"My name is Seth"

"How can we help you?", asked Jack

"I came to tell you that Kate is ok. I thought you might want to know"

"Well, is that it?", asked Sawyer.

"Yeah..."

"Then, if you don't mind... go away!"

"Look, I have a plan to get you out of here"

"Why would you have a plan to get us out of here! You're one of them!"

"But that doesn't mean I have to act like them! Look, do you want to get out of here?"

Jack and Sawyer looked at each other surprised with Seth's attitude.

"Start talking", said Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kate...", said Seth, trying to wake up Kate.

"What?", she said with her eyes wide open.

"I made you some breakfast. And this time is not omelette. I decided to make you something different"

"I don't mind if you make omelette or soup! Everything is fine for me", she said.

Seth laughed of her answer. Kate started eating and Seth could do nothing but watch her very peacefully. How would he ever find the courage to tell her that she had a chance to go back to her friends? He couldn't say it; it wasn't easy for him.

"Kate, there's something I must tell you"

"Shoot"

"Last night, I went to see your friends"

"What! Are they ok?", she asked, standing up in one second.

"Yes, they are fine. We talked for a few minutes and we discussed something very important, at least for you guys", he said looking at her.

"Well, are you going to tell me?", asked Kate very impatiently.

"We found out a way to get you out of here. But we're not sure if it's going to work out that well, so don't be so excited. If it fails... I don't think there will be another chance for you to run again. So you must pay attention to what I say, so that everything will be fine on the D-Day"

"Alright, so... what's the plan?"

"I heard a conversation between my father and Tom where he said that they are planning on going to the other part of the island to get some supplies that are in our former shelter. From our group, it will only be me and Bea making sure that you guys don't run away. We knock Bea out and the you're free to run away"

"And when will this happen?"

"Tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

That night, The Others decided to go to the other part of the island, so that they could get some more supplies. Supplies they had left behind, in their other shelter. Since they left in such a hurry, they decided to leave some things behind, because they couldn't take it all with them.

The only people that stayed with prisoners were Bea and Seth. To Henry, Bea was a woman of trust. He trusted her as if she was his wife or even his daughter. But Seth, who was his son, Henry didn't exactly trust him. That's why he stayed with prisoners at home.

"So... Bea. I'm going to get some water. Want some?", Seth asked, trying to act normal.

"I think I'll pass"

"Ok... I'll be right back", Seth left the room and instead of going to the kitchen, he went to the room where Kate, Jack and Sawyer were.

"That idiot is late!", said Sawyer.

"Sawyer, he is not an idiot! Besides, I'm sure that he has a good reason to be a little late", Kate said.

Finally, the door opened. Seth was there.

"Come on, let's go!", he whispered. "Try not to be loud"

They all fallowed Seth through the jungle. Everything seemed to be fine; it was full moon and Bea seemed to be unaware of what was happening.

"Where should we go now?", asked jack, looking in every direction.

"To the beach. It's right over there", Seth pointed to a beach.

Everything was going like they planned. Once they were at the beach, Seth went to get a small boat that was behind some bushes and Jack and sawyer helped him. Kate stayed near the water guarding.

"Seth! What the hell is going on in here!", its was Bea. She found out.

Seth grabbed on of the oars and hit Bea on the head. Bea fell down.

"Oh my God! Is she dead?", Kate asked. Seth checked her pulse.

"No, just fainted. Guys, help me out again", he asked.

Minutes later, they were ready to leave. It was time to say goodbye. Kate came closer to Seth.

"Well... It's time"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll try to lie, although I'm not very good at that. You guys should hurry up, they'll be here in any minute"

Kate turned back in direction of the boat. But something made her go back to Seth. She kissed him very passionately on the mouth. When she stopped, Seth was looking at her.

"I just want you to tell me that you want give up on me. That you'll join us someday, in our camp. Don't tell me that it's over"

"I'll meet you on the other side of the island, I promise"

Sawyer and Jack looked at each other, both saying with their eyes that they felt sorry for breaking them apart.

"Kate... It's time to go", said Jack.

Kate turned around, this time for good. She entered the boat and sat there, looking at Seth. She stood there, very sad, recognizing her love for him. She only knew she loved him now that she was leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

This story is over, but there will be a continuation in a different story. I hope you don't think I'm an idiot for doing it, but I think that it's more exciting.

Thank you for reading!

Love Kaotik


End file.
